The Forbidden Heir
by Feu de Neige
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Was kann eine Zauberin tun, wenn ihr Geliebter anfängt sie wegen seiner schmutzigen, gewöhnlichen Ehefrau zu vernachlässigen? Jane Farrar ist auf dem Kriegspfad, John und Kitty Mandrake, nehmt euch in Acht! AU
1. The Start of a Really Bad Day

_Ich habe mich kurzerhand entschieden eine wirklich wundervolle Geschichte zu übersetzen. Hier ist sie!_**  
**

**Originaltitel: **The Forbidden Heir (hier auf ffnet unter den englischen Stories der 'Bartimaeus Trilogy' zu finden)  
**Autor: **AgiVega

**Summary:** Die Geschichte eines jungen Mannes der so sehr nach Macht strebt, dass er es versäumt die wirklich wichtigen Dinge des Lebens zu bemerken. Und Jane ist drauf und dran alles noch mehr zu ruinieren...

- - -

**WARNUNG: **Die Story ist zwar nicht M-rated, aber es sich durchaus einige **stark T-geratete**** Szenen** darin und Leuten **unter 13 wird streng davon abgeraten diese zu lesen!**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nichts, ich übersetz hier nur. Die Barimäus Trilogie gehört Jonathan Stroud. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Star Wars gehört George Lucas. Der Plot und ein paar OC's gehören der Autorin dieser wunderbaren Geschichte, AgiVega (die, nebenbei bemerkt, wirklich eine großartige Autorin, Fotografin und Künstlerin ist! Auch zu dieser FF hat sie einige Illustrationen gemacht, guckt mal auf ihrem Profil!)

So, was habe ich noch zu sagen? Vielleicht noch: Nathanael heißt hier Nathaniel und Bartimäus Bartimaeus, damit sich niemand wundert. Die Geschichte ist **AU, das dritte Buch spielt keinerlei Rolle! **Des weiteren kann es später hin und wieder Anspielungen auf Harry Potter und Star Wars geben.

**

* * *

**

**_The Fo__rbidden Heir_  
**

**Chapter 1**

**The Start of a Really Bad Day**

Jane sah den jungen Mann, der neben ihr lag, zärtlich an. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare waren auf einem ihren pinken Seidenkissen ausgebreitet und seine nackte Brust hob und senkte sich in einem friedlichen Rhythmus. Sie hatte John Mandrake nicht oft so friedlich gesehen – die meiste Zeit war er reizbar, kratzbürstig und ständig um die Politik besorgt. Kein Wunder – als Minister für innere Angelegenheiten lastete ein großes Gewicht auf seinen Schultern – ein Gewicht dass er seit 4 Jahren mit sich trug.

John war nun neunzehn Jahre alt und ein ganz attraktiver junger Mann mit seiner blassen Hautfarbe, rätselhaft blauen Augen und den langen Haaren, die die Angewohnheit hatten seine eleganten Gesichtszüge wie durch dunkle Vorhänge zu verdecken. Sein Körperbau hatte sich ebenfalls geändert seitdem Jane ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte: Als Minister konnte er es sich leisten ein großes Haus mit einem Swimmingpool im Garten zu haben. Offensichtlich hatte er das Schwimmen immer geliebt, schon als kleiner Junge. Nun konnte jeder, der die Chance hatte ihn ohne ein Shirt zu sehen, feststellen, dass er ein begeisterter Schwimmer war. Nicht dass jeder die Chance _hatte_ ihn shirtlos zu sehen – nur Jane Farrar hatte dieses Privileg. Sie war nun schon seit beinahe zwei Jahren seine Geliebte.

Ihre Beziehung basierte nicht auf Liebe – sie hätten höchstwahrscheinlich jeden verflucht, der es wagte sie zu bezichtigen, liebevoll miteinander umzugehen – es war eine zweckmäßige Beziehung. Jane fühlte sich zu dem gut aussehenden jungen Mann und seiner hohen Stellung in der Regierung hingezogen und hoffte, dass die Welt sie eines Tages als Mrs. Mandrake kennen würde. Für John (der einzige Name unter dem sie ihn kannte, obwohl sie gelegentlich versucht hatte – und gescheitert war – seinen Geburtsnamen herauszufinden) war Jane das perfekte Werkzeug zur Stressentlastung. Und stressig war sein Leben zweifellos.

Trotz dem kleinen Triumph den er über den sich ewig verstärkenden Widerstand gehabt hatte, indem er eine ihrer Anführerinnen, Kathleen Jones, gefangen und eingekerkert hat, wusste der junge Mann, dass der ‚Krieg' mit den Gewöhnlichen alles andere als vorüber war. Wenn möglich war der Widerstand, seitdem Miss Jones in den Tower geworfen worden war, nur noch bösartiger geworden und veranstaltete tägliche Unruhen rund um London.

Um noch einen draufzusetzen war die Situation in Amerika nicht so rosig wie die Regierung es sich wünschen würde und John war ständig hinter verdächtigen amerikanischen Spionen her, die sich entweder in die Londoner Zaubergesellschaft einschlichen oder sich unter die britischen Gewöhnlichen mischten um Rebellionen anzustiften.

Kurz zusammengefasst hatte John Mandrake ein Leben voller Stress von dem die einzigen Abwechslungen das Training in Swimmingpool und das ‚Training' in Jane Farrar's Bett waren.

o o o O O O o o o

Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne kamen durch das Fenster, was Jane dazu antrieb aufzustehen und Kaffee zu machen – einen milden für sich und einen extra starken für ihren Geliebten. Ohne Zweifel würde John heute wieder einen harten Tag haben; der Premierminister selbst hatte um seine Anwesenheit bei einem bedeutenden Meeting am morgen gebeten. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie über den Widerstand oder die Situation in Amerika reden, oder beides.

Als Jane mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Kaffee zu ihrem Zimmer zurückkam begrüßte sie ein Anblick der sie im Türbogen anhalten lies.

John hatte einen Alptraum. Er krümmte und wand sich im Schlaf, seine Arme fuchtelten umher als ob er mit einem Dämon kämpfte. „Ich werde dich kriegen, Lovelace… Dafür werde ich dich drankriegen…" murmelte er als seine Arme neben ihm auf die Matratze plumpsten. „Bartimaeus… du wirst das Amulett von Lovelace holen… Bartimaeus, das ist ein Befehl!"

Plötzlich endete das Murmeln und der junge Man setzte sich nach Atem ringend auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die im Türbogen stehende Frau. „Was… was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Jane in neutralen Tonfall und ging mit dem Tablett zu ihm hinüber. „Vielleicht hattest du einen schlechten Traum?"

Seine Hand fuhr nervös durch seine schwarzen Locken, sie dabei aus dem Gesicht fegend. „Eventuell. Ich habe aber nicht… gesprochen, oder?"

Für eine Sekunde sah er aus wie der kleine verletzliche Junge, den sie schon fünf Jahre zuvor geradezu in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. „Nein, du hast nichts gesagt, nur gezuckt", erwiderte sie ihm eine Tasse Kaffee reichend. „Hier, dass hilft dir einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Trink aus, Deveraux erwartet sich in einen halben Stunde."

„Einer halben Stunde?" keuchte John, schnell auf die Nachttischuhr guckend. „Verdammt. Du hättest mich früher wecken können, das weißt du." Er kippte schnell seinen Kaffee hinunter und hastete in das angrenzende Badezimmer.

_Ich hätte gekonnt,_ dachte Jane amüsiert. _Aber dann hätte ich dich nicht Bartimaeus erwähnen hören, mein Lieber. Ich hatte ihn fast vergessen, wie dumm von mir. Es tut nie weh sich an solche Dinge zu erinnern… Ich mag dich, John, aber du kannst als Feind so gefürchtet sein wie du gut bist als Liebhaber. Vielleicht erzählst du mir eines Tages deinen Geburtsnamen wenn du schläfst…_ Sie erlaubte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen. John Mandrake als Geliebten zu haben hatte verschiedene Vorteile.

o o o O O O o o o

Nathaniel betätigte gereizt die Hupe seiner Limousine. Er fuhr das Auto – er fuhr es immer selbst seitdem er alt genug war um einen Führerschein zu haben. Nicht auf einen Chauffeur angewiesen zu sein gab ihm mehr Freiheit hinzugehen wo immer er wollte, wann immer er wollte.

Jetzt allerdings war seine Freiheit eingeschränkt durch den morgendlichen Verkehrsstau. Zehn Minuten lang bewegte er sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter weiter in der unendlichen Schlange in Richtung Whitehall.

Er verlor langsam die Geduld. Nein, er hatte sie bereits verloren. Das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt aus dem Fenster seines Autos jeden anzuschreien der ihn hörte, war seine Würde. John Mandrake, jüngster Minister aller Zeiten, würde nicht so tief sinken als dass er schmutzige Gewöhnliche dabei zusehen lassen würde wie er die Nerven verlor.

Soweit war der Morgen fürchterlich gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen Traum – ein Traum der ihn seit neun Jahren quälte: die Demütigung die er durch Simon Lovelace Hand hatte erleiden müssen. In den letzten paar Wochen hatte er diesen Alptraum beinahe jede Nacht gehabt. Er vermutete es hatte mit der immensen Belastung der er unterlag zu tun. Er zerbrach unter dem Gewicht, aber er würde es sich nicht eingestehen.

Und nun, war ein weiteres Gewicht auf seiner Schulter platziert worden: der Verdacht, dass Jane etwas gehört hatte das sie nicht sollte. Natürlich, sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn nur sich krümmend und windend gesehen hatte aber Nathaniel hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube, dass ihm riet dieser Frau nicht zu trauen. Er hatte ihr nie wirklich vertraut – dazu kannte er sie zu gut.

Es war idiotisch von ihm gewesen über Nacht zu bleiben, beschloss er. Monate und Monate früher hatte er ein paar Nächte bei Jane verbracht, aber da hatte er auch nicht jede Nacht Alpträume gehabt.

Schließlich, zwanzig Minuten später als er sollte, kam Nathaniel in Whitehall an. Die Treppen hochrasend fiel er beinahe über eine alte Dame, die große Stapel Papier trug. Er wurde erst langsamer als die Tür zum Büro des Premierministers in Sicht kam. Er fischte ein blassblaues Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche (grellrote hatte er schon vor Jahren aufgegeben) um sein schwitzendes Gesicht zu trocknen und strich seinen Mantel glatt um so präsentabel wie möglich auszusehen. Die Wächter an der Tür des PM's ließen ihn ohne ein Wort ein, einer schenkte seinem leicht zerrupften Auftreten einen merkwürdigen Blick.

„Ah, genau der Mann den wir brauchen!", begrüßte Deveraux den Neuankömmling mit einem breiten Grinsen.

_Das fängt schlecht an,_ dachte Nathaniel. Wenn der Premierminister ihn nicht fragte warum er zwanzig Minuten zu spät war konnte das nur eines heißen: er wollte etwas eher Unerfreuliches von ihm.

„Sir", Nathaniel nickte höflich. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie warten ließ -"

„Macht nichts, John, macht nichts", sagte Deveraux, dem jungen Mann einen Anblick auf all seine zweiunddreißig Zähne gebend. „Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich bitte."

Nathaniel nahm Platz auf dem Sofa zwischen dem Minister für Lebensmittel und dem Staatssekretär für Kultur, Medien und Sport. Er bemerkte, dass die Staatsekretäre für wirtschaftlichte Angelegenheiten und für Arbeit; der Außenminister und der Informationsminister ebenfalls anwesend waren. Dies verstärkte nur sein Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte Mal zu einer Diskussion bei der so viele wichtige Minister anwesend waren eingeladen war. Diese Leute wollten etwas von ihm.

„Nun, ich bin ganz Ohr, Sir." sagte Nathaniel, versucht sorgenfrei auszusehen und zu klingen.

Der Premierminister räusperte sich. „Sie wissen, dass ich Sie jahrelang als meine Rechte Hand angesehen habe, John…"

_Es wird schlimmer und schlimmer,_ sagte sich der junge Zauberer und rang den Drang eine Grimasse zu schneiden hinunter. Sich zu einem höflichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zwingend, nickte er.

"… daher, als wir die Lösung fanden die Gewöhnlichen zu beruhigen, entschieden wir, dass wir mit Ihnen sprechen mussten."

„Mit mir, Sir? Worüber?", fragte Nathaniel.

„Wenn es Sie nicht stört, übernehme ich ab hier", begann der Informationsminister. „Wie Sie wissen, Mr. Mandrake, ist es die Aufgabe meiner Abteilung herauszufinden was die Gewöhnlichen von uns denken und ihre Ansicht der Zauberer mit der Hilfe von Propaganda zu formen."

Seine Lippen fest zusammenpressend, nickte Nathaniel. Warum sprachen Leute mit ihm als wäre er ein Neugeborenes, dass nichts wusste? Das war sehr beunruhigend.

„Wir kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Gewöhnlichen Zugeständnisse brauchen."

„Welche Art von Zugeständnissen?" Nathaniel hob eine Augenbraue und sah den Informationsminister an.

„Nun… wir dachten es würde nicht wehtun ein paar von ihnen in die Regierung zu lassen... ihnen die am wenigsten wichtigen Bereiche, wie… Kunstminister oder Staatssekretär für Ausbildung und Können zuzusprechen. Sie wissen, die so genannten ‚light' Bereiche. Dann könnten die Gewöhnlichen nicht länger schreien ‚Ungerechtigkeit' – sie bekommen zwei mehr oder weniger wichtige Sitze im Parlament."

„Was bringt Sie dazu zu glauben, dass einem Gewöhnlichen den Ausbildungsbereich zu geben uns gut tun würde?" Nathaniel runzelte sie Stirn. „Das erste was der neue Ausbildungsminister tun würde, wäre es neue Geschichtsbücher zu veröffentlichen, die über die Fähigkeiten der Gewöhnlichen berichten… wir werden das Gesicht verlieren wenn der durchschnittliche Brite lernt, dass nicht alle großen Taten von Zauberern vollbracht wurden. Ich für meinen Teil unterstütze diese Entscheidung nicht. Den Gewöhnlichen den Gesundheitsbereich zu geben hört sich logischer an. Es ist nicht so wichtig ob es ein Zauberer oder ein Gewöhnlicher ist, der sichert, dass die Vogelgrippe Großbritannien nicht trifft. Außerdem ist -"

„John, bitte." unterbrach Deveraux mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck, der, wie jeder sehen konnte, gezwungen war. „Wir schätzen Ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema, aber dies ist nicht warum wir Sie heute herbestellt haben."

„Was ist es dann?" sagte Nathaniel scharf. Wenn sie ihn nicht hergebeten hatten wegen seiner Meinung, warum dann?

„Nun, der Punkt ist, dass wir den Gewöhnlichen Zugeständnisse machen", fuhr der Informationsminister fort, verstimmt schauend wegen dem Fakt, dass Mandrake, der mindestens dreißig Jahre jünger war als er, Schwachstellen in seinen gut durchdachten Plänen fand. „Schritt eins ist ein paar von ihnen in die Regierung zu lassen – ihnen Macht zu geben in Bereichen in denen sie nicht viel Schaden anrichten können. Schritt zwei ist ihnen die Chance zu geben sich auf Assistenzjobs in Whitehall zu bewerben. Schritt drei -"

„Assistenzjobs?", keuchte Nathaniel. „Aber das ist Wahnsinn! Den Gewöhnlichen einen flüchtigen Blick in Ministeriumsangelegenheiten geben? Ihnen die Chance geben geheime Verträge zu fotokopieren? Warum ihnen nicht gleich freien Eintritt in die Zentralbibliothek der Zauberer geben? Sie lernen lassen wie man Dämonen beschwört und verheerenden Schaden anrichtet!"

„John, bitte!" Der Premierminister hob seine Hand. „Kein Bedarf an Sarkasmus. Wir verstehen Ihr Argument und werden sicherstellen, dass die Gewöhnlichen, die Jobs in Whitehall bekommen, keinerlei _wichtige_ Papiere erreichen können."

„Dann was werden sie machen? Unseren Kaffee servieren?" konterte der junge Mandrake.

„Zum Beispiel." Sagte der Staatssekretär für Arbeit. „Wie auch immer, das sind bisher nur Pläne – sie müssen erst dem Parlament zu Bewilligung vorgelegt werden und ich bin sicher es wird Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre, dauern bis wir eine Einigung erreichen. Was unser Freund Dickinson sagen wollte", er deutete leicht in Richtung des Informationsministers, „ist, dass es nur eine Sache gibt der wir alle zustimmen und das ist Schritt drei, welches sehr wahrscheinlich Schritt eins werden wird, da es viel einfacher und schneller durchzuführen ist als die anderen beiden."

„Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht wovon sie sprechen", sagte Nathaniel, gewillt gefasst zu klingen während sein Inneres vor Nervosität zitterte.

„Eine Heirat, Mr. Mandrake", sagte Dickinson. „Eine Heirat zwischen einer hochrangigem Ministeriumsperson und einem Gewöhnlichen. Das würde dem durchschnittlichen Briten unsere guten Absichten versichern."

„Eine arrangierte Hochzeit?" Nathaniel machte einen amüsierten Ausdruck. „Ist das das Beste was Sie sich ausdenken können? Und wer ist der unglückliche Kerl, den Sie ausgesucht haben für diese ‚noble Aufgabe'?"

„Nun…" Deveraux zuckte mit einem entschuldigenden Gesicht die Schultern, „da alle hochrangigen Ministeriumspersonen über vierzig und schon verheiratet sind, gibt es nur eine Person die für die ‚noble Aufgabe' geeignet ist."

Das sarkastische Lächeln verschwand von Nathaniels Gesicht. Sie konnten doch nicht meinen was er dachte, dass sie meinen?

„John, wir dachten an Sie."

* * *

**Und, was denkt ihr? Lasst mir doch ein Review da ;)**


	2. An Unlikely Visitor with an Unlikely

**_Here it goes... chapter 2..._** _ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**An Unlikely Visitor with an Unlikely Proposal**

**- Ein unwahrscheinlicher Besucher mit einem unwahrscheinlichen Antrag -**

„Sie müssen scherzen" sagte Nathaniel kreidebleich.

„Tun wir nicht", erwiderte Deveraux, sein Ausdruck immer noch der eines gütigen Vaters (was Nathaniel noch mehr ärgerte, weil er es so schwierig fand den Premierminister so sehr zu hassen wie er es für so eine Ankündigung verdiente). „Hören Sie her, John. Wir wissen alle, dass diese Idee aus heiterem Himmel kommt, wir wissen, dass es sehr unangenehm für Sie ist, aber… wir wissen auch, dass Sie alles tun würden um ihrem Heimatland nach besten Möglichkeiten zu dienen."

Nathaniel presste seine Lippen noch fester zusammen, sodass sie eine einzelne Linie bildeten.

Der Premierminister wand emotionale Erpressung bei ihm an. Und er tat es in einer Weise, die Nathaniel keine andere Möglichkeit ließ als zuzustimmen. Nach allem konnte er nicht die Wahrheit sagen – dass er nicht, er hatte es nie getan und würde es auch nie tun, seinem Heimatland diente, sondern nur seinen eigenen Interessen? Wenn er nun Deveraux – und seinem Heimatland – diesen ‚kleinen Gefallen' verweigerte, konnte er sich gleich sein eigenes Grab schaufeln.

Das reizvolle, geistige Bild sich selbst an Deveraux's Stelle sitzen zu sehen anvisierend, die Macht haben _anderen_ anzuordnen zu heiraten wenn diese nicht wollen, zwang sich Nathaniel zu einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Natürlich, Sir. Ich bin ein demütiger Diener des Empires."

„Wundervoll!" Deveraux applaudierte. „Ich wusste Sie würden schnell die Wichtigkeit dieser Sache erkennen und geneigt sein uns zu helfen… zu helfen unser geliebtes Empire zu retten. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, John. Und dazu kommt noch, dass die ganze Angelegenheit keine große Aufopferung von Ihnen erfordert. Sie sagen nur das ‚Ich will', lassen die Frau in Ihrem Haus wohnen, bringen sie manchmal mit zu unseren zeremoniellen Zusammenkünften… davon abgesehen können Sie sie ignorieren. Sie können ihr Leben weiterleben wie Sie es zuvor getan haben", der Premierminister lehnte sich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen näher. „Sie können sogar Miss Farrar als Ihre Freundin behalten. Ich bin sicher niemand wird einen Skandal draus machen wenn Sie das tun."

Ein paar kichernde Laute konnten von den anderen Ministern vernommen werden, die augenscheinlich von John Mandrakes Beziehung zu der schönen Zauberin unterrichtet waren. Schließlich hatte der junge Mann nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht und war mit Jane als seiner Partnerin bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten und auf Empfängen erschienen.

„Ich bin froh zu wissen, dass ihre Regierung aus aufgeschlossenen Gentlemen besteht." sagte Nathaniel mit kaum bemerkbarer sarkastischer Umrandung. „Ich schätze Sie planen eine große, ausgefallene Hochzeit um den Gewöhnlichen etwas zum Gaffen an den Fernsehschirmen zu geben…"

„Wir hofften Sie würden nicht von einer großen Zeremonie absehen", Deveraux nickte. „Und was würde den Durchschnittsbriten mehr besänftigen als _eine von ihnen_, in einem Kleid einem Monarchen gebührend vor den Altar treten zu sehen, bepackt mit Juwelen und dem teuersten Strauß tropischer Blumen…?"

„Augenschmaus für das Gesindel, heh?", grübelte Nathaniel. „Nicht schlecht als PR-Trick, das muss ich Ihnen lassen."

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie uns da zustimmen, John." Der Premierminister strahlte.

„Nur noch eines, Sir. Wer ist die Gewöhnliche die ich zur Frau nehmen soll?"

„Nun…" Deveraux blickte den Staatssekretär für Kultur, Medien und Sport an.

Besagter Minister, ein dünner Mann in den Vierzigern, räusperte sich. „Wir dachte der beste Weg die Gewöhnlichen zu besänftigen wäre es wenn Sie einen ihrer Anführer heiraten. Jemanden von dem Widerstand. Das würde ihnen den Eindruck vermitteln, dass wir, die großzügigen Zauberer, ihnen nicht böse sind wegen ihren kleinen… Missetaten."

„Aber der Widerstand ist immer noch außer unserer Reichweite, Gentlemen", sagte Nathaniel faktisch. „Wie stellen Sie es sich vor eine von ihnen dazu zu bringen mich zu heiraten?" Ein sarkastisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile: _‚Mädchen des Widerstands, verpasst nicht die Möglichkeit eures Lebens! Eine von euch wird die Ehre haben einen mächtigen Zauberer zu heiraten und das Leben einer Prinzessin zu leben! Bitte mit einem Lebenslauf an Whitehall wenden.'_ Ich bitte Sie. Erwarten Sie das auf so etwas jemand reagiert?"

„Äh… nein", sagte Deveraux. „Aber wir brauchen kein weibliches Mitglied des Widerstands _finden_, John. Sie haben schon längst eine gefunden."

Nathaniel Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Das meinen Sie nicht ernst. _Nicht sie._"

„Warum nicht, John? Trotz allem ist sie eine ihrer Anführer gewesen. Sie sehen zu ihr auf. Über einen Monat lang haben sie versucht Rache an uns zu nehmen, dafür dass wir sie eingesperrt haben. Es gibt keine bessere Wahl als Kathleen Jones."

„Wenn sie mich tötet, stellen Sie sicher, dass man mich in der Westminster Abbey begräbt", sagte Nathaniel trocken. „Vielleicht in Gladstones Gruft. Er benutzt sie nicht länger und ich bin immer sein Bewunderer gewesen."

o o o O O O o o o

„Jones!" Der Gefängniswärter winkte Kitty von der Tür ihrer Zelle zu sich ran.

„Ist es nicht zu früh für das Mittagessen?" fragte das Mädchen scharf.

„Ich bringe nicht dein Essen, ich bringe dich hier raus", grunzte der Mann.

„Was?" Kittys Augen weiteten sich. Eine Begnadigung? Hatten die ach-so-tollen Zauberer ihr eine Begnadigung bewilligt? Hatte der Widerstand sie dazu gebracht sie gehen zu lassen? Oder gaben sie ihr wenigstens eine Gerichtsverhandlung? Nicht dass es etwas nutzen würde; schließlich war sie auf frischer Tat gefasst worden als sie versuchte magische Artefakte von einem Ministeriumsbeamten zu stehlen. Selbst wenn sie eine Verhandlung _hätte_, würde sie keine Chance haben zu gewinnen. Aber vielleicht würde sie die Chance haben ein paar Zauberer vor der großen Anhörung Arschloch zu nennen. Das würde mehr als befriedigend sein. Besonders wenn dieser Mandrake anwesend war.

Mandrake war derjenige gewesen der vier Polizisten auf sie angesetzt hatte und egal was für ein starker Kämpfer sie war, sie konnte keine vier muskulösen Zauberer bewältigen. Mandrake war clever gewesen sie von Polizisten fangen zu lassen anstatt seine Dämonen auf sie zu hetzen. Er wusste, dass sie Magie abwehrte.

Kitty's Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten als ihr Mandrakes erbärmliches Gesicht einfiel – er hatte sie herablassend angeblickt, als die vier Muskelmänner sie zu dem Auto brachten, das sie zum Tower fuhr.

Es war über einen Monat her und Kitty hatte diesen Monat in einer kleinen, dreckigen Zelle verbracht, von allen separiert. Sie bekam zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag und die Chance sich einmal die Woche zu waschen, aber sie hatte die ‚Toilette' (was ein Loch im Boden war) in ihrer Zelle zu benutzen.

„Bewegung, Jones", blaffte der Wärter.

Widerwillig stand Kitty von ihrem Gefängnisbett auf und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Sie sah zwei weitere Aufpasser draußen warten. Dies konnte offensichtlich keine Begnadigung bedeuten, sonst würde man nicht so viel Acht auf ihren Gefangenen geben. Vielleicht eine Verhandlung…

„Wo gehen wir hin?" erkundigte sich Kitty, dem Wärter folgend, während die beiden Wachen ihr folgten.

„Zum Waschraum", kam die Erwiderung.

„Aber… aber es ist nicht Sonntag", sagte Kitty. „Es ist Mittwoch und ich darf immer sonntags die Dusche benutzen."

Der Wärter drehte sich um. „Du hast einen Besucher, Missy. Jemanden bei dem du nicht in Lumpen wie diesen erscheinen kannst, und so riechend…"

Kitty sah an ihren Klamotten hinunter. Sie waren zerknittert und dreckig und stinkend, aber sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, dass sie nicht mal mehr ihren eigenen Gestank bemerkt hatte. „Heißt dass ich bekomme frische Klamotten?"

„Nur für heute", erwiderte der Wärter barsch und hielt vor der Tür bezeichnet ‚Waschraum – Frauen' an. „Gehn Sie rein und duschen. Haare waschen und Zähne putzen ebenso."

„Kommt der Premierminister zu Besuch oder was?" Kitty verschränkte die Arme.

„Nein, aber jemand beinahe so wichtiges wie er", kam die kalte Antwort.

„Ich kann meine Zähne nicht putzen", sagte das Mädchen.

„Was?"

„Ich habe keine Zahnbürste", stellte sie fest. „Ich hatte nie die Chance meine Sachen zu packen bevor dieses Arschloch Mandrake mich hierher geschickt hat."

„Wir werden dir eine Zahnbürste beschaffen", grunzte der Wärter. „Und einen Kamm. Du wirst alles hier finden wenn du deine Dusche beendet hast. Und jetzt los!"

Man brauchte es Kitty nicht zweimal zu sagen – sie betrat den Waschraum und ging zur Dusche, erfreut vier Tage früher als normal sauber zu sein.

Als das ein bisschen kalte Wasser an ihrem Körper hinunter rann fragte sie sich wer diese wichtige Persönlichkeit sein konnte und was sie von ihr wollte. _Hmm, es muss eine Befragung sein_, dachte sie. Aber trotzdem, warum sollten Zauberer wollen, dass ihre Gefangenen für eine Befragung sauber sind? Kitty hatte Geschichten gehört über Zauberer die Gewöhnliche für Informationen folterten – warum sollte sie frisch und verschönert sein für eine Folterung? Ohne Frage, sie würde kein Wort sagen. Sie würde niemals den Standort ihrer Freunde irgendwelchen blöden Zauberern verraten. Eher würde sie sterben. Sterben ist viel besser als Leben in einer kalten und dunklen Zelle wo ihre einzigen Gefährten die Ratten waren.

Als sie aus der Dusche kam hatte jemand ihr saubere Kleidung gebracht (auch wenn diese alt und sehr schlicht aussah), einen Kamm, eine Zahnbürste mit einer Tube Zahnpasta und irgendeines mysteriösen Grundes wegen ein kleines Fläschchen voll etwas, das wie Medizin roch.

Kitty zog sich an, trocknete und kämmte ihr Haar, putzte ihre Zähne aber ließ das Fläschchen stehen.

„Hey, bist du fertig da drin?" ertönte die Stimme des Wärters von draußen.

„Ja, bin ich." antwortete sie.

Der Gefängniswärter kam rein. „Austrinken." Er deutete auf das Fläschchen das auf dem Waschbecken stand, immer noch voll der mysteriösen Flüssigkeit.

„Warum, was ist das? Gift?" fragte Kitty beiläufig.

„Glaubst du wir würden dich duschen lassen und dir frische Sachen geben und vergiften dich _dann_?"

„Nun… nein."

„Das ist ein extra starkes Penicillin das in Minuten wirkt", erklärte der Wärter.

„Warum sollte ich Penicillin brauchen? Ich bin nicht krank", protestierte Kitty.

„Soviel du weißt, könntest du Krankheiten mit dir tragen, von denen unser Gast nicht erfreut wäre sich anzustecken. Los, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Widerwillig entkorkte Kitty das Fläschchen und schluckte den Inhalt hinunter. Es schmeckte bitter.

„Und jetzt, Bewegung!" Die Stimme des Wärters war entschieden und mit einem Seufzen folgte Kitty ihm aus dem Waschraum, sich fragend wer dieses mysteriöse Weichei war, der sich nicht traute einen Gefängnisinsassen zu treffen bevor dieser gezwungen worden war widerliche Medizin zu trinken.

Sie gingen über fünf Minuten durch Teile des Gebäudes die Kitty unbekannt waren, bis der Wärter vor einer Tür stoppte und das Mädchen gehässig angrinste. „Geh rein und sei vorsichtig wen du ein Arschloch nennst."

o o o O O O o o o

Kitty betrat einen spartanisch aussehenden Raum mit nur einem Tisch, zwei Stühlen und Wänden aus einem ungesunden Gelbton. Trotzdem sah er noch immer aus wie ein eleganter Salon, verglichen mit ihrer Zelle oder dem Rest der Räume im Tower die sie bisher besucht hatte. Er hatte sogar ein Fenster, was Kitty luxuriös erschien, da ihre Zelle keines hatte. Nicht mal ein winziges mit Gitterstäben – das einzige Licht, dass gewöhnlich in ihre Zelle fiel kam durch die Risse in der schweren Holztür.

Zunächst bemerkte sie nicht mal den Mann der, hinausschauend, neben dem Fenster stand, da sich sein dunkler Mantel mit den dunklen Vorhängen vermischte.

Kitty brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass ihr mysteriöser Besucher anwesend war, als sich seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkten. Schwarzes Haar fiel stufenförmig auf seinen schwarzen Mantel. Es sah lang genug aus um es zu einem Pferdeschwanz zu binden, aber der Mann (war das überhaupt ein Mann? – sie wunderte sich) mochte es anscheinend seine Haare offen zu tragen.

Die Person am Fenster drehte sich immer noch nicht um und Kitty nutze die paar Sekunden um seine Hände zu betrachten – dies waren männliche Hände, kein Zweifel. Langes Haar oder nicht, ihr Besucher war ein Mann. Und ein wichtiger dazu.

Die einzige ‚wichtige' Person mit lächerlich langen Haaren, die Kitty kannte, war…

„Sie?" keuchte sie als die Gestalt sich umdrehte.

„Ihnen auch einen Guten Tag, Miss Jones", sagte Nathaniel.

„Also deshalb sagte mir der Wärter Sie nicht Arschloch zu nennen", murmelte sie.

„Entschuldigung?"

„Bevor ich dem Raum betrat wies der Gefängniswärter mich an den Besucher nicht Arschloch zu nennen, weil ich früher am heutigen Tag Sie als eines bezeichnet habe."

„Reizend", erwiderte Nathaniel nur. „Wie auch immer, ich bin nicht hier um zu diskutieren ob ich ein Arschloch bin oder nicht, Miss Jones."

„Dann?" fragte Kitty, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt.

„Würden Sie sich setzten?" Nathaniel deutete zu den Stühlen die an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Tisches standen.

Kitty warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Muss ich?"

„Sie müssen nicht, aber es wäre komfortabler, nicht wahr?"

„Als ob Sie sich um meinen Komfort scheren!" fauchte sie. „Sie haben keine Idee was ‚Komfort' in diesem Tower bedeutet, nicht wahr, Mandrake? Sie haben keine Ahnung wie ‚komfortabel' es ist auf einer harten Gefängnispritsche zu schlafen, die man mit einem Dutzend Ratten teilt; wie komfortabel es ist in ein Loch auf dem Boden zu scheißen und wie verdammt komfortabel es ist einmal in der Woche kalt duschen zu dürfen!"

„Ist die Dusche wirklich kalt?" Nathaniel blinzelte. „Wie rücksichtslos." Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, Kitty blieb stehen.

„So, Miss Jones, ich bin hier um Ihnen zu sagen, dass es nur an Ihnen liegt Ihre momentane Situation zu verbessern oder nicht."

„Ich werde meine Freunde nicht verraten, wenn es das ist was sie sich vorstellen", blaffte sie.

Nathaniel lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, das Mädchen amüsiert musternd. „Das habe ich nie von Ihnen erwartet."

Jetzt war es Kitty zu blinzeln. „Haben Sie nicht?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Dafür kenne ich Sie zu gut. Jemand der sein Leben riskiert um einen Feind vor einem Golem zu retten ist nicht der Typ der seine Freunde verrät, egal wie lange er gefoltert wird oder wie groß die versprochene Belohnung ist. Sie sind eine loyale Person, zu loyal zu Ihren Freunden und Ihrem Glauben. Deswegen würde ich es nicht mal versuchen Sie zu überreden sich in eine Verräterin zu verwandeln. Ich weiß ich würde fehlschlagen."

„Gut bemerkt", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Aber, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich meine Freunde betrüge, dann was – wollen – Sie?"

„Ich habe einen Antrag für Sie, Kitty Jones."

Die Augen des Mädchens verengten sich und sie setzten einen so feindlich wie möglichen Ausdruck auf.

Ihre Mimik sehend, grinste er bloß.

Wie sie dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen hasste! Wie sie _ihn_ hasste!

„Was… was für eine Art von Antrag?" fragte sie, sich genervt fühlend aber entschlossen es nicht zu zeigen.

Sein Grinsen wurde immer selbstgefälliger, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Ein Heiratsantrag, Miss Jones."

* * *

**_Wie wäre es mit einem Review?_** :D 


End file.
